Perfect Masquerade
by darklight417
Summary: So this is just something I'm trying, and I don't really know how to put this into a summary, sorry. Rating may change. Okay this was originally in crossovers but it leans more towards Unnatural History, so I've moved it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Um well to be honest I don't really know what this is but it's been engulfing my thought process and I'm having great difficulties with my other stories, so well here goes. I hope you like it.

Disclaimers: I only own whats mine and what's theirs they own, not me them.

* * *

Lonely emptiness consumed your heart everytime you saw them together, from the simplest things like hold hands to making out as if no one else existed. No one could ever see what you hid behind your masquerade, and to be honest sometimes you wished they would. To the world you were "Ms. Perfect", nothing was wrong with you in their eyes, but only theirs. Smart, talented, athletic, popular, everything. that's what they saw, to your family, you were never good enough. Rarely did others actually come to your house when your parents were there, but when they did mom and dad's "little girl", couldn't be better. Sure you had friends but they weren't real, they didn't even know you. Still you always found yourself going along with it even if you didn't want to. High School came around and you began to fade into the background, only known by those who you played sports with, had your classes, were in the same clubs, and so on. Though it seemed the same it was far from it, the biggest difference being everyone thought you were stuck up, a loser, or whatever else they could come up with. Sure it hurt every so often when people would terrorize you by pulling stupid pranks or talk cruelly about you behind your back.

Junior year is when you found your first real friends Andre, Jade, Beck, Cat, Tori, Robbie, Trina, Jasper, and Henry. Yeah it wasn't a lot but it was good enough for you, because even though they could see past your facade they never judged you. Of course nothing is ever perfect and they would argue and what not sometimes, but it never really lasted. You soon found yourself falling for Henry even though he was already with someone, Tori to be exact. Of course having real friends also brought intreats in your life from others, which meant they would always ask about personal things. It didn't do much though since you pretty much never told them anything, always giving them indirect answers or changing the subject. Things eventually began taking it's toll on you as school and home life got worse and you found yourself withdrawing even from them. Taking up all your time with studies or side project, even though it wasn't really necessary with your photographic memory. You did it anyway just to avoid them, the world, and everything in it. Eventually they started asking to hang out more frequently and you found that your excuses were running out quickly, so some how they ended up dragging you along with them when there wasn't anything going on at school.

At home your mother was never there and even if she was, she always left before your father came home. Her father, he held her on a high pedestal full of expectations and there was no room for failure. It was never good when both were at home together, because that meant you'd screwed up. For you screwing up always lead to a beating, a worse one than normal anyway. Nothing ever felt right and it always hurt you, but no one ever cared or noticed. The scars you hid from them inflicted by your parents and yourself were your biggest reminder of it all that you were unwanted and unloved, and that it would always be that way.

Henry's Pov

Tori and I were working downstairs in the storage room just finishing up a few things before heading home for the night. After we finished our work we realized we still had forty-five minutes before our shift was over and we could leave, so we invited the others to come hang out for a bit since they weren't working. It wasn't rare for us to stay late in the storage room office when we were all there, do what Jasper called "Chilling", whatever that was. I don't know how but somehow Tori had told them to meet us through "texting", and they'd arrived within a few minutes. Andre came in a few minutes later than the others with two boxes of pizza and some sodas for us. I couldn't help but notice that out of all of us Maggie was missing. Actually I hadn't seen her anywhere but in class for days and even then she always sat away from us or in the back. Sitting on the desk sipping my soda I tried to remember the last time I'd seen Maggie doing anything but work or anywhere besides class, but I couldn't. A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts, turning around I looked up to see Tori staring back at me.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" she insisted.

"Not much really," I told her.

"Somehow I don't really believe that,"

"Well, have you seen Maggie lately?"

"Hm...Come to think of it I haven't,"

"Same here, think she's okay?"

"Probably. Maybe she just has a lot of work to do with the new exhibit coming?"

"Yeah maybe..."

Smiling she gave me a quick peck on the lips before going back to the others to have some pizza. My ears twitched at the sound of a key turning in the lock of the door causing my head to snap in the direction of the door. I felt my breath catch in my throat briefly for a moment when the door cracked open. Box in one hand the other on the door, Maggie walked in with back turned to us towards us. I opened my mouth to greet her, but was stopped before I could by Tori giving me another kiss. I heard Andre welcome her first followed by the others, which caught Tori's attention causing her to pull away and greet her as well. Again before I could even say something Cat invited her to stay and she said something about being busy then left. Determined to catch her before she got too far, I got up to leave. I told the others I had something to do and would see them later when they asked where I was going and left it at that.

Looking in both directions I just manage to catch Maggie's retreating figure turn the conner down at the left hall. Semi running after her, I didn't call out for her to stop afraid that the others might hear and come see what was going on. She was a good distance ahead of me until I finally got upstair and could actually see where she was going. "Hey Maggie!" I called out to her. Turning around she stopped to see who it was and almost instantly turned back around to leave when she saw it was me. "Whoa, hey Maggie wait," I said running up to her. Taking her by the arm to prevent her from leaving I spun her around to face me.

"Henry, I'm really busy I have to go,"

"Not until we talk,"

"We don't have anything to talk about,"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true,"

"None of us see you anywhere but class and when we try to get you to hang out, you're always "busy" with something,"

"Well I'm busy,"

"I don't believe that, Maggie,"

"Who asked you?"

"I can tell somethings wrong. I've been able to tell but with you always gone I couldn't ask you,"

"Nothing is wrong I just have a lot of work,"

"Maggie..."

"Henry just drop it!"

"Why can't you just tell me, I'm worried about you,"

"It's none of your business whats going on in my life,"

"Yes it is, you're my friend, and when something is bothering you then I want to help,"

"Well you can't and it isn't so just leave me alone! Besides wont Tori be missing you soon,"

"Wait, what does any of this have to do with Tori,"

"Nothing, but she's your girlfriend so she'll probably be wondering where you are,"

"Why?"

"Because most girls aren't happy to hear their guy is alone with another girl,"

"So, your my friend and we're just talk,"

"No, we were talking. Now, I'm leaving,"

"Maggie wait," I told her tightening my hold on her slightly. Turning towards me she gave me a sharp glare, her eyes burning with annoyance. I couldn't help but notice something else was there too hidden beneath dark brown eyes, hurt, sadness, neglect, loneliness, loss, all mashed together. I'm not sure why but the next thing I knew I was leading her out of the museum towards the park. I could hear her asking me questions but it sounded like they were coming from far away. Stopping at a bench underneath tree I turned towards her with questions of my own swimming in my eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded.

"Because the others would probably be leaving soon and I didn't want them to know we were still there,"

"Then just let me go home,"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong,"

"Henry, there are some things that people would prefer to keep to themselves,"

"Well, then we can just stay here all night," I smiled.

"Look, things at home aren't that great,"

"Then why would you want to go back?"

"Because I'm tired and want to go home,"

"You aren't a good liar,"

"What?"

"You're bad at lying,"

"You want to know what's bothering me? You are, you and everyone else!"

"Maggie, I-"

"I hate you just leave me alone!"

Yanking her arm from my grasp she ran off, leaving me standing there alone with a sense of self hatred. Watching her disappear into the darkness I threw a punch of frustration at the tree before leaving myself.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think, and if I should continue this or leave it as just this. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you like it. Sorry it's shorter than the last.

Disclaimers: I only own whats mine and what's theirs they own, not me them.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Maggie and we hadn't spoken since. I was grateful the others hadn't said anything about it, but then again since none of them really saw Maggie they probably wouldn't think anything was up. Jasper and Tori asked me if something was up, or something a few times but I always passed it off as fine. In school my grades were actually getting better, probably because I needed something to distract me from Maggie.

The warning bell rang and we headed to Mr. Jackson's class for the next hour and forty-five minutes. When I entered the room I noticed almost all of the seats were taken, and before I could even move there was one. Sitting down next to Maggie I tried to act as normal as possible, or how I acted before last week. Concentrating on my work I stole a few glances her to see how this was for her. She made it look like absolutely nothing was wrong, just doing her work like normal. "Okay class for your assignment, which will be due in a week and a half, you are going to be in groups of four to five," Mr. Jackson announced. "I have already picked your groups for this and the list of groups is on this paper that is being passed around," he continued.

Receiving the stack of sheets I took one and passed them on. Searching for my name I found it in group C along with Jasper, Tori, and Maggie. I couldn't believe that I ended up paired with Maggie out thirty kids and seven groups. To make matters worse the teacher announced that we had to get with our groups till the end of class. "Hey Maggie," I smiled turning towards. "He-" she started before being interrupted by Jasper and Tori. "Hey guys! I can't believe we're partners!" exclaimed the others as they pulled up a seat. "Hey," greeted Maggie. During the rest of class I pretty much kept quiet while they talked about all the details and what we were going to do.

It wasn't till I heard Jasper say, "Okay so it's settled we'll all work together at my house starting tonight," that I realized what was going on.

"Whoa, wait I have to go to um..." I began.

"Dante's greenhouse," finished Maggie.

"Yeah don't you remember I told you that Julian asked me to help him revive what's left of the plants in the greenhouse as a sort of memorial to Dante," I explained.

"Oh well um, how 'bout we start without you and just fill you in when you get there?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea that way things will go a lot faster," agreed Tori.

"Alright so its settled Henry will meet up with us after he's done," Maggie concluded.

"Agreed," we all stated.

"Oh yeah, Maggie was gonna help out too," I spoke up.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Yeah, remember you promised you'd help out," I told her.

"I'm sure you and Julian have it covered," she tried.

"No, go on it's fine Maggie we'll fill you both in when you get back no problem," smiled Tori as the bell rang.

"Okay so it's all settled, see you guys later," Jasper told us.

Maggie's Pov

After we left the classroom I pulled Henry aside and waited till Tori and Jasper were no where to be seen. "What the hell?" I hissed at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "Why did you tell them I was going with you?" I demanded. "Because we need to talk and we both know that we aren't really going to the green house," he tells me. "Well I don't care what you're really doing I'm going over to Jasper's house work on the project then go home, and the sooner we're done with the project the better!" I told him. "No not until we talk!" he protested. "There is nothing left to say, I hate you end of story!" I argued. "Okay then look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you hate me, and I'll leave you alone," he offered. "I...I ha," I stuttered unable to meet his gaze, "I have to go," I said turning to leave.

"Maggie, wait!" he called grabbing my hand.

"Leave it alone Henry,"

"No,"

"Well I don't care what you do but I'm going over to meet up with Jasper and Tori so we can get started on the project,"

"Please just tell me what I did to make you so upset,"

"Nothing, just leave me alone,"

"Please Maggie?"

"Don't you have somewhere or someone to be with?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Well, then go!"

"You,"

"What?"

"I do have someone I have to be with, you,"

"No you don't now leave me alone!"

"Maggie I care about you I can't just let you go,"

"Well if you really do care about me then let me go, starting with my hand!"

"Maggie..."

"If you really cared about me not only would you let me go but you also wouldn't put me in life threatening situation on a daily bases!"

"You know I've never purposely put you in harm's way,"

I knew he was right but there was nothing else I could say, not without it leading to more questions anyway. "Hey, you guys still here?" called out Tori. Turning we saw her and Jasper walking towards us. "Uh, yeah but I was just leaving," I answer. "Yeah, we were just discussing the whole greenhouse thing and decided that I should go alone, plus Maggie thinks it would be better if we get this project done quickly," announced Henry. "Oh great the more the merrier," grinned Jasper. "Okay then I'll see you guys later," said Henry before turning to leave. "Alright Maggie let's go," encouraged Tori as she pushed me along.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you like it. Sorry it's taken so long to update.

Disclaimers: I only own whats mine and what's theirs they own.

* * *

_It's been a few weeks since Henry started constantly questioning me about my personal life and we're finally back to being well just friends, no questions, no drama. Okay no "friend" drama, we still had our daily routine of discovering the secrets of the doom room and what they have to hide, thats it though. I find that part of me still regrets not telling him but, I know it's for the best. Well I think it is anyway, I don't really know. Right now I have the school elections to focus on, Jasper, Beck, Tori and I are the only ones running, but I think my only real competition is Jasper. God, he can be such a pain sometimes._

I rereading the words on the paper for corrections, satisfied I shut the book and tucked it under my bed. Sighing I pushed myself away from the desk and made my way down the stairs. I absent mildly made my way through school promoting my campaign, arguing with Jasper, and absorbing intellectual information. Henry had kept trying to talk to me but I just didn't have the time and blew him off. During our history class Jasper and I competed for and answer which we both lost to Henry due to our disregard to the full question.

"You really embarrassed yourself in there. Talking over me," I boasted to Jasper.

"Are you under some delusion, I answered first. Your imitative sluggish words followed," retorted Jasper.

Henry's POV

"Will you two stop fighting for a second?" I interrupted, "Whoever wins, Smithson wins remember?"

"Henry, not everyone can just go with the flow, O.K we've all got very specific goals," Jasper sighed.

"Which is one of the many admirable things you tow have in common," I told them. Taking a deep breath, "There's something I need to tell you guys. If I pass American History my parents will take me with them when they leave to Mongolia," sighing I continue," Thats the deal I made with them." Casting my gaze towards Maggie her eyes widened as she took a sharp intake of breath and everything about her tensed. Though my main focus was Maggie, Jasper's dropped jaw didn't escape my vision. I could feel my heart clench in my chest as a looked at their hurt, shocked expression. , "If I pass all my classes, I'll leave D.C at the end of the year," I explained looking up. Almost as soon as the words left my mouth Maggie turned away.

"What? The whole time we've been living together and you knew you might leave?" Jasper claimed.

"Well, I never thought I would even come this close to having the option," I tried to explain.

"How many hours have Jasper and I spent tutoring through how many classes?" questioned Maggie.

"I can't even count," I admitted.

"So you were just using us?" accused Maggie, "That's why you wanted our help finding that cloud machine."

"Of course not, and I didn't tell you guys sooner because I hadn't made up my mind!" I defended, "Its a tough decision,"

"That's what best friends are for, to help you make those tough choices," argued Maggie. She looked between Jasper and I, before looking at Jasper. "Or at least thats what I thought," she sighed. "Both of you just leave me alone," she told us looking back at me. Looking between the two of us again she ousted past us and let.

"Consider it done," Jasper called after her.

"I didn't think you-...two would even care so much..." I assumed. "I always had a feeling it was a disturbance to your life force," I finished as I watched Maggie's retreating figure go through the doors.

"Cous, you may know something about poisonous birds and blinding sap, but you know nothing about people," stated Jasper, "And if I'm saying you don't know anything about people, you really must be clueless,"

"Jasper," JAPSER!" I called after him.

Maggie's POV

I could still hear Henry talking as I walked away from him and Jasper. I felt my heart breaking at the fact he never told us. _How could he do that?_, just kept repeating in my head for the rest of the day. I was trying my best to go on with the day normally or as best I could, but the best I could do was hide my tears from the world. At the end of the day I found myself staring at the picture in my locker, it was a picture of the three of us. My heart twisted in my chest as the memories of the year ran like a movie through my mind, it was times like these that you don't want to have photographic memories. In my eyes it's a gift and a curse, but when it comes to Henry it's just a curse. Closing my locker I exited the halls of Smithson High as quickly as I could refusing to let anyone see me so broken.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know none of the victorious characters are in this chapter but this is a big part of the story. I promise they will be in the next chapter though.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
